Silent Code
by threatmantic
Summary: It was their silent code only they and a certain mind reader could decipher.


New one-shot! Yipee! Sorry about not updating my other stories, but I have a severe case of writers block and I really don't want to disappoint my readers/reviewers! Please all these one-shots keep popping in my head, and I want to write them done before I forget all about them. Well please review and even more importantly, enjoy.

**Paring: **NatsumexMikan

**Summary: **It was their silent code only they and a certain mind reader could decipher.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice!

_Italics = What Koko hears._

"Talking"

* * *

No one could see through Mikan's and Natsume's conversation, or their fights. They couldn't even see how much the raven-haired lad cared for the brunette, nor visa versa. No one, but them and of course, Kokoro Yome. His Alice was defiantly unique and quite useful. Koko would tease others about their deep and darkest secrets, well that was before. Before he understood how deep two people's feelings could be for each other. And it took Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga to change his prespective.

When Mikan had first come to the Academy, Koko couldn't help but make fun of her. She was just so idiotic. However, once you saw her smile, it was hard to hate her. Even he, Koko, the one who used to not smile, found her likable. Everyone in the Academy did, even the cold-hearted Natsume.

Not many could tell though, that in fact, Natsume had warmed up to the idiotic brunette. Natsume, himself, could not believe he had, so he tried to push her away, away from the 'darkness.' But it wouldn't work; she kept coming back, like they were magnets.

Everyday Natsume would make it tradition to trip Mikan and call her by whatever underwear pattern she was wearing that day. This would soon erupt in a commotion with name calling, such as, "pervert" and "idiot." Their classmates would overlook this and think Natsume was just trying to irk Mikan, but Koko knew. Koko knew Natsume just wanted to be noticed by her. He knew that Natsume didn't want her to forget about him. It was sweet in a twisted way.

After all of that, Koko trusted himself never to use his Alice in a negative way; he would only try to benefit other people.

* * *

Koko always loved to observe Mikan and Natsume, just to prove how deep their relationship was; it would always, in an essence, inspire him.

"Hello Natsume. Did you finish the math homework?" Mikan smiled as she approached the crimson-eyed boy.

'_Did you have a mission last night? I'm really worried about you!' _Her mind was screamed out.

Natsume turned to face her, "No, I haven't in a while."

_I'm sorry for lying to you, but I don't want to worry you._

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "I know you are lying to me. How else could you be his favorite student?"

_Please stop working for Persona! I don't like to see you hurt. It just hurts too much, Natsume._

Trying to lighten the mode, Natsume smirked, "Stop asking some many questions Polka, it makes you seem so desperate. I know you are in love me, but still."

_I'm sorry._

Mikan's face blew up, "I'm not!"

_I forgive you, Natsume, how could I not?_

"Why can't you just admit?"

_Please, Mikan, say it aloud!_

Mikan gave him a genuine smile, "I have nothing to admit, Natsume!"

_That you or I don't already know._

Natsume fought the urge to frown, "Are you scared?"

_You know I feel the same way._

She shook her head, "No."

_I'm just tired of this all._

"Don't be," He pleaded.

_I really don't want to lose you. _

Once again, Mikan shot Natsume a wide smile, "I won't."

_I won't be going anywhere Natsume._

"Hn,"

_Thank you, Polka._

Mikan gave him a wave, as she began to walk away, "Bye Natsume."

_I love you._

"Tch, annoying Polka," He smiled.

_You know I do too._Koko stood there in awe. It was like they knew exactly what the other was thinking, and that was when Koko decided he would talk to Mikan about this. It just made no sense.

* * *

"Mikan-chan," He called out.

Mikan turned around and made eye contact with the mind-reader, "Hi Koko!"

_Natsume, please don't be on a mission right now._

Koko cocked a grin, "What do you think of Natsume?"

Mikan's face heated up, "What ever do you mean by that, Koko?"

_Shouldn't you already know?_

"Well, you don't hate him do you?" Koko asked playing along.

She shook her head vigorously.

_How could I ever?_

Koko smirked, "So you're just friends?"

"No…" Mikan admitted.

_Maybe saying it once aloud won't be so bad._

Koko kept the act up, "But you guys are always fighting, how could you two possibly be more than friends?"

Now it was the hazel-eyed girl's turn to smirk, "I thought you would know, Koko. Seeing as you have been following us the past couple weeks.

The dirty blonde's jaw dropped, "You knew?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes I did."

Koko sighed, "Well, your relationship inspires me! But it just doesn't make sense! How could you two possibly feel something so deep?"

The brunette glanced up at the sky and also sighed, "Let's just say, Natsume and I have a silent understanding that only we could comprehend."

Koko had no idea that one relationship could be so deep and yet be built on complete and utter silence.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading. I liked it at first, and it slowly started to get worse! Well please drop a review!


End file.
